It's Complicated
by Addie's Practice
Summary: Addison and Derek are surprised to find each other in a medical conference in New York with their old friends and colleagues. What happens when these two are together in the city where their marriage fell apart? It's complicated. Based on the movie with the same tittle.


**A/N:** Hey peeps! I am back with a new addek story, I've been lost from the fanfiction world for a while since law school's been driving me crazy but here I am now. This story is based in the movie _"It's complicated"_ by Meryl Streep and Alec Baldwin, if you haven't seen it, you should! It's great! I saw the movie last week and all I could think about was that it was too Addek-y, so I decided to write this. The tittle is the same of the movie. And the name of the first chapter is simple _"New York"_ you'll find out why once you start reading, I hope you like it because I haven't write anything in like forever and this feels like my first fic ever. Anyway, enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes & CO.

* * *

New York City, a concrete jungle where dreams are made of, the city that doesn't sleep, if someone make it there they'd make it anywhere. The house of the statue of liberty, Broadway and the Brooklyn Bridge. Those were just some clichés that people were used to hear about this big city. Everybody around the world would be delight to spent just an hour in New York, walk down the central park or just being there. For Addison Forbes Montgomery, this concept was completely different.

There was a time when she loved it as any other person, but things change. This city had too many memories. Good ones and bad ones. Every corner of the city had a memory. This was the city where her life as a surgeon started; this was the place where she became a world class double certified neonatal surgeon, where she met her first husband and where she could say she had a perfect life for a while.

But it all went down, her marriage for an instance; all those places made her remember how she was ignored over the last years of her marriage and how she ended up with Mark Sloan and even when it's been years since this awful night, she could perfectly remember every single second of that day, the moment when Derek cough her in bed with his best friend and how he threw her out to the rain in the middle of the night.

After that day, this city became one of her worst places in earth. She couldn't even thought of the idea of coming back there. That's why when Addison received an invitation to a Medical conference in Manhattan she had her doubts. Not only because of all the bad memories, she would have to face all of her former co-workers who probably might still consider her as an adulterous bitch, not only because of her relationship with Mark but also they met Sam and Naomi and gossip travels as fast as a the wind during a storm. So probably they knew the fact that not only she slept with her husband's best friend but also slept with her best friend's ex-husband.

Obviously it wasn't a good reference for a person but she was really done with people judging her, that face in her life ended a while ago and she wasn't willing to take more than she has already taken.

At first she tried to avoid going there. She even asked the other people from her practice to take her place but no one wanted to do that. She even asked Jake, this almost perfect guy who apparently liked her a lot, since the day they met they knew that there was something between them but things as always were complicated in Addison's life so she and Jake were just friends or at least that was what they were convinced to. When she asked Jake to go with her, he didn't agree. He would have loved to be there with her but his work barely let him go to sleep at his place.

She had no other option, she had to go there and deal with everything, after all it wasn't that big deal, she could definitely go there, do her part in the conference and go back to LA the same day if it's possible.

"Do you wanna come to a medical conference with me in New York?" Addison asked her former sister in law, as soon as she saw her walking in the kitchen. She could really use some company in there and Amelia seemed like the right choice, they were practically family.

"Let me think… Boring conference in the city where half of my family lives… I'd rather not to!" Amelia answered with a sarcastic smile "You should ask Jake! Then you might get something good out of this thing" Amelia added raising her eyebrows, she loved Addison but there was no way that she would go there.

"Amelia, you know I just brook-up with Sam… I don't wanna rush things with anyone… Okay, I've already asked Jake and he can't go since he has a lot of work" Addison said frustrated. "You have no idea how much I hate this. Here I am this professional doctor who everybody admires but back in New York I am just…"

"The adulterous bitch who slept with my brother's best friend on his own bed" Amelia interrupted Addison who gave her an angry glance for the sentence she just said "Filter?" The younger woman asked as Addison nodded.

"See? That's the kind of stuff I am gonna get there, that's exactly who I am in New York" Addison continued, at this point of her life she thought all of this would be done but going there would bring back a lot of memories… Bad memories.

"Addie, do you realize that it happened a long time ago, right? People won't even remember that! You're worried about nothing… And even if they do, you're Addison Forbes Montgomery; you don't like to hide of a fight"

"You're right, I don't" Addison simply answered; she knew Amelia was right at this.

"Then stop whining! Go there, do whatever you're gonna do and have fun with the other boring doctors" Amelia cleared smiling.

"I hate when you're right!" Addison said as she drank a glass of her beloved green juice.

When the day of the conference finally came, she felt different since the moment she arrived at the JFK International Airport. Normally, every time she was at her city she was all perky and excited about it, she would get to go to all of the places she loved, the designer stores where she could buy her favorite clothes and then she would relax in her own Brownstone overlooking Central Park.

The difference now was that she would just come here for this boring conference, as Amelia would say, she didn't enjoy the city, not anymore and obviously she wouldn't go back to her old house, even when she never intended to sell it she couldn't just go back there.

She simply took a cab so he'd take her to the Four Seasons Hotel, where the conference has its place. During the drive, she could see her old house and as she feared all kind of memories went through her mind and tried to pass them over a sigh.

Since the moment she arrived to the hotel, she smiled; she used to love this place when she lived in this wonderful city. She walked in that place like the first time she went there; she made it through the reception where a young receptionist attended her.

"Hello, I'm Addison Montgomery. I made a reservation few days ago, I am here for the medical conference" She announced and gave her credit car as she looked around the place while the receptionist did her job.

"Here's the key of your bedroom, Dr. Montgomery. There is a casual meeting of the doctors attending to the conference right now, just in case you wanna assist." The receptionist informed the doctor as she simply smiled very politely and nodded. She was so not looking forward meeting the other doctors, she just wasn't in the mood for that.

Right after a while, she took her stuff to her room and after leaving all her suitcases in there she decided it was time to socialize with the other doctors in the conference, after all she couldn't just be locked in her room all night, even though she would rather to do that.

Just ten minutes later she decided finally join her colleagues, she took a look and luckily none of the people in there were familiar. She couldn't help but smile a little and sighed, immediately she walked straight to the bar, she asked for a glass of red wine, she couldn't just spend a day without it, especially if she didn't want to be in there she really needed this. The waiter gave her the glass of wine and she started to drink it, she was so focus with her wine that she barely noticed this guy sitting just one chair away from hers. This guy noticed Addison as soon as he entered in that room, he hadn't seen her in a while, in years probably so this was a good time to catch up with her.

This middle aged guy sat in the bar and smiled to the waiter "A single malt scotch" he asked with a little smile. Hearing this got Addison's attention, she lived with a guy who asked that exact same drink every time they went out together during eleven years. She quickly turned his sight and she was surprised to see that it was actually her ex-husband, he was there looking even better than before. "Well this is surprising" Addison said, she was actually surprised, of all the doctors in America she wouldn't expect to find her ex-husband in there.

Derek nodded and had a drink of his scotch. "This is surprising indeed" He smiled at Addison, noticing that she was looking stunning, even better than the last time he saw her. "How are you? It's been a long time! I heard you're gonna do a presentation of 'The advances of high-risks perinatology', everybody's talking about it, you know?"

"Really?" She answered raising an eyebrow, she wasn't actually surprised by the fact that the other doctors were talking about her, she was surprised by talking with her ex-husband in the city they used to share their married life. "Well, I guess I would have to prepare a nice speech" She smiled as she finished her glass of wine. "I had really no idea you were gonna be here." She confessed.

"You were always good with speeches." He smiled, before he could say anything else, the waiter asked them if they wanted to order another thing "Yes, I want another scotch and the lady wants a glass of Gin and tonic" He said to the waiter.

"How did you know I was gonna order that specific drink?" Addison asked, she wouldn't think her ex-husband remembered that kind of stuffs about her.

"Well, we lived together for more than eleven years, and I know that Gin and tonic it's what you and your family drink when you are in an uncomfortable situation… And right now, you're in New York with your ex-husband drinking instead of socializing with other doctors. Some things never change, Addie" He smiled as the waiter handed them their glasses.

"That's actually impressive, I wouldn't think you remembered that kind of things" She confessed, it was awkward for her having an actual good conversation with Derek. After Derek could say anything else, this other doctor approached, her name was Gillian Mayer, she used to work in the Mt. Sinai Hospital with Addison and Derek years ago.

"Aren't you two supposed to be divorced and hating each other?" She said laughing a little, actually this was a really annoying woman, Addison and Derek used to avoid her every time they could, she was like a nurse, she loved gossip with them.

"Gillian!" Addison said with a fake smile and gave Derek a glance. "It's been years! Uh, yeah, we've been divorced for years now, we were actually catching up" Addison admitted as she drank, she was so gonna need more of this.

"Yeah, actually I haven't seen her in almost a year." Derek barely said as he finished his scotch and asked for another one.

"Oh… Well, I cannot say that I am not surprised by you two, I thought you hated each other, I mean, since the whole thing with Mark, after all he's your best friend and well… Anyway, I am glad you are getting along, especially when Derek's here with his wife" The woman said as she ordered a drink.

"Meredith's here?" Addison asked looking at Derek. She was actually disappointed to hear this.

"Yeah… She is…" Derek simply smiled, he wasn't planning telling Addison this, at least not yet, it was awkward enough for both of them being in there together.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to break things up to you" Gillian apologized. "Oh, look! There she is" The skinny woman with dark circles under her eyes exclaimed. Meredith was just coming in there looking for Derek, as soon as she saw him, she went next to him. She wasn't surprised to see Addison, her name was in everywhere, she was like The Meryl Streep of the maternal-fetal medicine, everyone in this conference knew about her.

"Hey Derek, I was looking for you…" She smiled and looked around to the other women "Oh, Addison, hello" She said.

"Hey Meredith" She simply said. Now this was awkward, she made a signal to the waiter so he would fill her glass again.

"Derek, I was just gonna tell you that I am going back to the room, just in case you wanna join me" Meredith told her husband.

"Sure… I… Let's go…" He smiled at her. "I'll see you later, Addie…" He kissed Addison's cheek. "Good luck with the speech" He smiled at Meredith again and took her hand "I'll see you 'round, Gillian"

Addison just nodded while Gillian was just staring at the very awkward moment between the three of them. As soon as Derek left with Meredith, Addison sighed and finished her Gin with just one drink, she asked another one and sighed.

"You're gonna get drunk if you keep drinking like that" Gillian informed her colleague. "I am actually surprised about how good you two get along."

"Yeah… Me too" She admitted drinking of her glass of Gin and tonic. "I was actually also going, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow… So… I guess I'll see you later"

Addison left to her room, she just wanted to lock in there and forget all of this, she wished she wouldn't have come, or at least she wished not being there by her own, it was like she was the only person in there who was alone.

When she took the elevator, there was a young couple making out in there. Ironically, that was exactly what she did with Derek all the time when they were starting to go out. Not the exact memories she wanted to have on her mind right now.

Gillian waited until Addison left and she smiled, she shocked her head and filled her glass. "She's so crazy about him" She left and went to gossip about her other colleague's lives.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, that was awkward, the next chapter it will get better for Addison and Derek, if you saw the movie you would know what I am talking about. It is almost ready, so I would upload it prob next week. Please review with your thoughts about the story, they're always welcome! I just love the feedback, so please review telling me what you think :)


End file.
